Sonic Forces
Sonic Forces est un jeu qui est sorti le 7 novembre 2017 en France sur PS4, Xbox One, PC et Nintendo Switch. Sonic Forces suit Sonic the Hedgehog et sa résistance contre le Dr. Eggman, qui a pris le pouvoir sur le monde avec l'aide de son armée de robots, sbires et un nouvel et mystérieux allié nommé Infinite. Le jeu marque le retour de Sonic classique, depuis le jeu anniversaire, Sonic Générations (apparu entre-temps dans ''Sonic Dash''). Sonic Forces est la suite de Sonic Generations. Un nouveau personnage fait son entrée, l'Avatar, ou le personnage de qui le contrôle. Sonic Forces et Sonic Mania servent de continuation pour le vingt-cinquième anniversaire de Sonic. Développement Sonic Forces a été en développement depuis 2013, autour de la sortie de Sonic Lost World. Le titre a été mentionné au Tokyo Joypolis Sonic 25th vers le 25 juin 2016, sous le nom de Project Sonic 2017. Le sous-titre Forces a été choisi quant au sujet du « pouvoir » et « armée », avec deux puissances (Sonic et Co. contre le Dr. Eggman) l'un face à l'autre dans le jeu. Le jeu a été annoncé au vingt-cinquième anniversaire de SEGA à San Diego Comic-Con vers le 22 juillet 2016, où il a été annoncé avec Sonic Mania. Le jeu est développé par Sonic Team, la même qui a précédemment développé Sonic Colours et Sonic Generations, et sera dirigé par le vétéran de la série Sonic the Hedgehog : Takashi Iizuka. La présence de Classic Sonic et de Sonic a conduit quelques journalistes à croire qu'il s'agit d'une suite de Sonic Generations, mais Iizuka a confirmé que Sonic Forces n'est pas une suite, mais un titre singulier. Le jeu sera sorti sur Nintendo Switch, PC, Playstation 4 et Xbox One vers fin 2017. Au cours du reportage qui a eu lieu au Japon dû à la sortie de Sonic Boom : le Feu et la Glace, il a été révélé qu'il y aura un nouveau personnage, avec un nouveau mode de jeu contenu à côté du régulier changement d'angle, de la 2D à la 3D. SXSW 2017 a annoncé qu'ils seront les hôtes d'une seconde tribune dédiée à Sonic pour l'événement de cette année, mise en place pour dévoiler des nouvelles à propos de Sonic Mania et Sonic Forces. Le tout dernier Nintendo Dream Magazine du Japon a aussi révélé une nouvelle information sur Sonic Forces ; le Dr. Eggman est bien l'antagoniste principal, qu'il n'y aura pas d'attribut multijoueur, et que le genre du jeu est l'« aventure ». Plus tard, il a été confirmé que le jeu est une amélioration de Sonic Colours et Sonic Generations, et que le jeu a été développé grâce au Hedgehog Engine 2. Le 16 mars 2017, SEGA sort la version instrumentale du thème principal du jeu, Fist Bump. La version chantée sort plus de trois mois après, le 6 Juillet 2017. Une interview avec Takashi Iizuka par Famitsu a révélé plus tard que « Boom Sonic » n'apparaîtrait pas dans le jeu et que le troisième personnage du jeu (dévoilé à l'E3 2017) serait un « personnage inattendu » qui joue un rôle vital dans l'histoire et « incopore la totalité des attributs du jeu ». Vers le 16 mai 2017 (un mois avant l'annonce), on découvre que ce troisième personnage est un personnage personnalisable. À l'E3 2017, Shadow the Hedgehog, Metal Sonic, Zavok et Chaos sont présentés dans Sonic Forces comme les sbires du Dr. Eggman et sous la direction d'un nouvel antagoniste appelé Infinite. Plus tard, les Chao sont déclarés ne pas apparaître dans Sonic Forces, bien qu'ils apparaissent en arrière-plan comme décoration pour l'Avatar. Le 20 Juillet, SEGA sort une vidéo mettant en scène le nouveau méchant Infinite ainsi qu'une autre de son thème. Elle permet d'en apprendre plus sur le personnage et de découvrir quelques cinématiques du jeu. Gamescom a ensuite présenté un nouveau type de niveau pour le jeu intitulé «Tag Team Stages» où Sonic Moderne et l'Avatar parcourent enselble un niveau. Le 31 août 2017, il a été annoncé sur le twitter officiel de Sonic que le jeu arrivera le 7 novembre 2017 sur toutes les plates-formes. Une édition de bonus physique du jeu avec des fonctionnalités supplémentaires a également été annoncée pour être pré-commandée. Plus tard, on a annoncé que Sonic Forces seraient également présentées sur le Tokyo Game Show 2017, où des cadeaux liés au jeu seraient remis aux participants. Le 13 Septembre 2017, SEGA sort une nouvelle vidéo en japonais. On peut y découvrir de nouvelles cinématiques et des informations importantes sur le scénario. Une semaine après, le 19 Septembre 2017, SEGA annonce qu'un DLC gratuit pourra être téléchargé le jour de la sortie du jeu, intitulé Episode Shadow, qui permet d'incarner le hérisson noir et découvrir les raisons de son alliance avec Infinite. Synopsis Dans Sonic Forces, l'impensable s'est produit: Sonic a perdu face au Dr.Eggman. Grâce à sa nouvelle arme, une puissante créature nommée Infinite et une armée de robots géants, Eggman est finalement venu à bout de son ennemi juré. Suite à la défaite de Sonic, Eggman a réussi à conquérir 99% du monde. Avec ses nouveaux sbires Shadow, Zavok, Chaos, Metal Sonic et Infinite, il sème la terreur partout sur son passage. Sonic et ses amis décident donc de créer La Résistance afin de pouvoir arrêter Eggman et rétablir à nouveau la paix. Classic Sonic, qui a atterrit dans leur monde à cause d'Eggman, se joindra rapidement à eux, tout comme un jeune rookie bien décidé à ramener la paix, ainsi que bien d'autres citoyens prêts à de battre. Sonic, Classic Sonic, l'Avatar et tout le reste de la Résistance se lancent donc dans la bataille dans l'espoir de vaincre Eggman et ses sbires pour sauver leur monde. Cependant, le temps presse, car dans trois jours, Eggman prévoit d'éradiquer tous ses ennemis et de détruire le monde entier… Description Sonic revient en 3D avec ce projet prévu pour l'année 2017. Le jeu tente de renouer avec les bonnes heures de la course en 3D sur SEGA Dreamcast et propose un univers plus sombre que d'habitude où une ville a été détruite par un robot géant. Une ville plongée dans les ténèbres par un immense robot que l’on imagine très bien être piloté par le malfaisant docteur Eggman, deux Sonic plus en forme que jamais, voici les premiers éléments de ce futur jeu 3D prévu sur PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch et PC. Le concept du jeu introduit aussi une forme de coopération entre le Sonic du futur et le Sonic du passé, une mécanique déjà à l’oeuvre dans l’épisode Sonic Generations. Comment jouer Sonic Forces inclut trois personnages. Comme Sonic Adventure 2, l'histoire tient d'une perspectice de chacun des trois héros au cours de la progression, et quand ils se rejoignent, cela racontera l'histoire. Les deux premiers incluent Sonic (classique) (le Sonic original des jeux Sonic sur Sega Mega Drive et Sonic (moderne) (Sonic révisé depuis ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) et par la suite). Un nouveau héros fera des apparitions non-jouables et en tant que supporteur, offrant le soutien et les astuces à Sonic depuis une communication radio. Le troisième héros de Sonic Forces est un nouveau, référé comme l'Avatar, que le joueur peut modifier à volonté, une première pour la série. L'Avatar est créé d'après sept modèles d'animaux aux attributs, compétences et accessoires différents. : chaussures, gants, accessoires, costumes et couleurs de la fourrure. En jouant, un peut débloquer des centaines d'autres accessoires et costumes pour l'Avatar. Dépendant de quel animal, une abilité spéciale est attribuée pour terminer le jeu. *'Ours' : Balance les ennemis avec un Homing Attack. *'Oiseau' : Vole haut avec le Double Jump. *'Chat' : Garde un Ring après avoir été touché. *'Chien' : Redémarre avec cinq Rings après une défaite. *'Hérisson' : Collecte les Rings quand touché. *'Lapin' : Dispose d'une limite de temps d'invulnérabilité en recevant des dommages. *'Loup' : Attire automatiquement les Rings à proximité. Le mode de jeu est relativement lucide depuis les précédents opus de la franchise ; les personnages courent à grande vitesse à travers les niveaux. Les Rings servent de recharge de santé ; les Rings protègent le personnage quand il se prend un dommage, au prix de leur perte. Différement de la plupart des jeux de la franchise, les Rings perdus ne peuvent pas être recollectés. Les Wisps donnent au personnage des pouvoirs spéciaux temporaires. Le jeu présente trois modes de jeu différents. Deux d'entre eux incluent le mode de jeu de Sonic (moderne) et Sonic (classique), depuis Sonic Generations, bien que toujours distingués. Certains niveaux incluent de simple course à l'arrivée, tandis que d'autres requièrent un niveau accompli dans une limite de temps. Les niveaux de Sonic (moderne) sont basés sur des mouvements en 3D, à la manière de Sonic Unleashed: la Malédiction du Hérisson et de Sonic Colours ; Sonic disposant de ses atouts standards et nouveaux, tels que le Spin Jump, Double Jump, Jump Dash, Homing Attack, Quick Step et Stomp, ainsi qu'un Air Boost et Boost retravaillés. Malheureusement, les niveaux de Sonic (classique) se centrent sur des niveaux en 2.5D défilant d'un côté à un autre, en réminiscence à l'ère de la Sega Mega Drive, à l'exception que, cette fois, ils présentent un « renversement » et Sonic (classique) disposera du Spin Dash et du nouveau Drop Dash de Sonic Mania. Il y a aussi un système de rang installé dans le jeu qui est donné à chaque fin de niveau basé sur les performances acquises au cours du niveau. Le mode de jeu de l'Avatar présente une similitude à celui de Sonic (moderne), à l'exception qu'il est armé d'un lance-grappin. L'Avatar présente aussi ses propres compétences par l'intermédiaire des gadgets divers, tels que le Wispon, une arme qui génère le Pouvoir couleur dans de nouvelles façons qui peuvent servir à attaquer et traverser. Au début d'un niveau, le joueur peut choisir différents Wispons pour personnalité les contrôles de l'Avatar, lui permettant ainsi d'accéder à différents endroits au cours des niveaux. Contenu téléchargeable Episode Shadow thumb|150px :Article détaillé : Episode Shadow Episode Shadow est un contenu téléchargeable pour quiconque possède Sonic Forces. Il raconte les événemnts qui précèdent ceux de Sonic Forces, soit avant l'arrestation de Sonic et sur l'identité d'Infinite. Et comme son titre l'indique, Episode Shadow met en scène Shadow the Hedgehog. Il est sorti en même temps que Sonic Forces Digital Bonus Edition, mais aussi dans les packs standards du jeu. Le mode de jeu de Shadow est désormais identique à celui de Sonic. Le contenu ajoute aussi des niveaux extra au jeu, dont trois originaux, tandis que dix sont des versions remodelés des niveaux occupés par Sonic moderne. D'après Shun Nakamura, Sonic Team a créé Episode Shadow pour aider le jeu à attirer les fans des jeux précédents, tels que Sonic Adventure. Depuis l'annoncement, de nombreux journalistes que Episode Shadow était le premier jeu à présenter Shadow comme protagoniste d'un jeu appartenant à la série originale et Game Informer a écrit que le contenu est bien plus difficile que l'histoire principale. Sega/Atlus Pack Le Sega/Atlus Pack est un contenu téléchargeable inclu dans l'édition bonus de Sonic Forces. Il contient cinq costumes de personnages de jeux vidéo édités par SEGA et Atlus. Le contenu téléchargeable comprend : *'Jet Set Radio' : en référence à la série Jet Set Radio, inclut le costume et les lunettes du personnage Beat. *''Persona 5'' : en référence à la série Persona, inclut le mask et le costume du protagoniste anonyme. *''PuyoPuyo'' : en référence à la série Puyo Puyo, inclut le chapeau du personnage Amitie. *''Super Monkey Ball'' : en référence à la série Super Monkey Ball, inlcut le costume et le chapeau du personnage de Aiai. *''NiGHTS'' : en référence à la série NiGHTS, inclut le chapeau et le costume du protagoniste en titre, NiGHTS. Costume Shadow the Hedgehog Le Costume Shadow the Hedgehog est un contenu téléchargeable unique pour Sonic Forces. Il était disponible pour les pré-commandes de Sonic Forces et son édition Bonus digitale. Le contenu téléchargeable est un Costume unique à l'apparence du personnage Shadow the Hedgehog dans l'armoirie de l'Avatar. Cependant, comme le reste des costumes, celui-ci n'apporte aucune modification de compétences. Le Costume est divisé en trois parties : le chapeau (tête de Shadow), les gants, le vêtement qui recouvre tout le corps et les chaussures. Toutefois, ces parties disposent d'autres couleurs variées, également incluses dans le contenu. T-shirt Sanic Le T-shit Sanic est disponible depuis le 25 Novembre 2017. La page Twitter de Sonic a officiellement annoncé le lancement du contenu téléchargeable Sanic T-shit » (basé sur le meme publié sur Internet appelé Sanic). Tout comme Episode Shadow, ce contenu est gratuit. Super Sonic Super Sonic est un contenu téléchargeable mis à disposition vers le 22 Décembre 2017. Il est déclaré gratuit jusqu'au 23 janvier 2018, avant d'être payant. Ce contenu téléchargeable, une fois téléchargé, permet à Sonic moderne et Sonic classique de se transformer en Super Sonic lors d'une partie. En devant Super Sonic, le score n'est pas compris dans le classement mondial. Musique La bande son de Sonic Forces a été composée par le direction sonore de la série Sonic the Hedgehog, Tomoya Othani, et le compositeur Naofumi Hataya. Kenichi Tokoi a aussi participé, avec une reprise de la version nord-américaine de la musique de boss de Metal Sonic au niveau Stardust Speedway. La chanson principale de Sonic Forces, Fist Bump, présente des paroles écrites et chantées par Douglas Robb, le chanteur du groupe de rock américain Hoobastank. Les chanteurs Jon Underdown et Nana Hatori participeront aussi à la bande son pour plusieurs autres musiques jouées en arrière-plan au cours des niveaux. Au Tokyo Games Show, une collection de Sonic Forces Hi-Res a été annoncée et présente des sons produits par le London Symphony Orchestra (Orchestre de la Symphonie de Londres). D'après Shun Nakamura, l'orchestre a servit à renforcer le poids des morceaux, comme la chanson principale et la carte du monde. Personnages Personnages jouables SFpc pic 01.png|Sonic SFpc pic 02.png|Classic Sonic SFpc pic 03.png|Avatar SF_Shadow_Render.jpg|Shadow (dans l'épisode Shadowhttp://www.nintendo-insider.com/episode-shadow-dlc-leaked-for-sonic-forces/) Personnages non-jouables *Amy Rose *Chaos *Dr. Eggman *Silver the Hedgehog *Infinite *Knuckles the Echidna *Metal Sonic *Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Silver the Hedgehog *Team Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Zavok Niveaux #Lost Valley #Spaceport #Ghost Town #Prison Hall #VS Zavok #Egg Gate #Arsenal Pyamid #Luminous Forest #VS Infinite #Green Hill #VS Eggman/Egg Dragoon #Park Avenue #Casino Forest #Aqua Road #Sunset Heights #Capital City #VS Infinite (Avatar) #Chemical Plant #Red Gate Bridge #Guardian Rock #Network Terminal #Death Egg #Metropolitan Highway #Null Space #Imperial Tower #Mortar Canyon #VS Infinite (Sonic & Avatar) #Iron Fortress #Final Judgement #VS Death Egg Robot Étapes secrètes #Canon de feu #1 — déverrouillée après avoir terminé le niveau Aqua Road. #Plateforme éphémère #1 — déverrouillée après avoir terminé le niveau Red Gate Bridge. #Bloc de bombe #1 — déverrouillée après avoir terminé le niveau Guardian Rock. #Canon plasma #1 — déverrouillée après avoir terminé le niveau Network Terminal. #Canon laser #1 — déverrouillée après avoir terminé le niveau Death Egg. #Bloc fragile #1 — déverrouillée après avoir terminé le niveau Null Space. Étapes extra #Nacelle volante — déverrouillée après avoir collecté 25 Red Star Rings #Bloc de Bombe #2&mdash: déverrouillée après avoir collecté 40 Red Star Rings. #Canon laser #2 — déverrouillée après avoir collecté 55 Red Star Rings. #Bloc fragile #2 — déverrouillée après avoir collecté 70 Red Star Rings. #Plateforme éphémère — déverrouillée après avoir collecté 85 Red Star Rings. #Canon de feu #2 — déverrouillée après avoir collecté 100 Red Star Rings. #Canon plasma #2 — déverrouillée après avoir collecté 120 Red Star Rings. Options Cinéma Cette option permet de visionner autant de fois que possible les cinématiques du jeu. Le choix de l'Avatar dépend de l'Avatar précédemment sélectionné dans la collection des Avatars. Trophées et récompenses Episode Shadow Promotion Vers le 31 août 2017, le site Twitter dédié à Sonic the Hedgehog a annoncé la date de sortie officielle de Sonic Forces, avec une édition bonus physique du jeu, disponible pour la pré-commande sur les consoles Playstation 4, Xbox One et la Nintendo Switch. L'édition bonus consiste à une couverture Sonic et Infinite pour la console respective du jeu et d'un contenu Sega/Atlus téléchargeable contenant des costumes inédits pour l'Avatar. Les versions australiennes et nord-américaine de l'édition bonus de Sonic Forces viennent avec quatre cartes illustrées. Quiconque pré-commande le jeu recevra un costume de Shadow the Hedgehog pour l'Avatar. Au Tokyo Game Show, la marchandise limitée reliée au jeu était destinée à ceux qui ont commandé. Elle incluaient des posters et des T-shirts de Sonic Forces, des stamps de Sonic Mania, et des porte-clefs de Sonic Forces et Sonic Mania. Aussi, vers le 12 septembre 2017, un jeu de course mobile, intitulé Sonic Forces: Speed Battle, est sorti sur iOS et Android. Vers le 19 septembre 2017, les pré-commandes pour l'édition bonus de Sonic Forces intitulées Sonic Forces Digital Bonus Edition était aussi disponible. Ce contenu inclut le disque du jeu Sonic Forces, le costume de Shadow, le contenu « Sega/Atlus&nsbp;» et le contenu téléchargeable Episode Shadow. Vers le 22 septembre 2017, au cours du Tokyo Game Show 2017, Sega a annoncé qu'il y aurait des restaurants promotionnels aux restaurants Hooter à Tokyo, du 16 octobre 2017 au 10 décembre 2017. Pendant ce temps, les clients pouvaient commander un Chili Dog et collecter une des quatre cabotiers dessinant Sonic moderne, Sonic classique, Tails et Knuckles, Shadow et Infinite, et les apparences promotionnelles loup et chat de l'Avatar. Au dîner, des danses spéciales étaient jouées avec la chanson principale de Sonic Forces, Fist Bump. Une promotion traversière, Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, a été annoncée et serait tenue dans six locations différentes au Japon, du 7 octobre 2017 au 5 Novembre 2017. Les participants ont reçu des affiches de Sonic Forces et les badges du Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone. Tous ceux qui ont pré-commandé le jeu seraient récompensés d'un costume de Shadow pour l'Avatar. Vers le 12 octobre 2017, Sega a sorti le premier tome de la série de bandes dessinées digitales de Sonic Forces, une série de quatre tomes qui racontent les événements qui précèdent les événements de Sonic Forces. Réception Pré-sortie Le International Business Times a complimenté SEGA pour l'approche de l'annonce et de la sortie du duo Sonic Forces et Sonic Mania la même année, déclarant qu'attirer les nouveaux fans de Sonic Forces et les vétérans avec Sonic Mania pourrait réparer la pauvre réputation de la série avec plus de sorties récentes, et conduirait à une ère de la « Renaissance de Sonic ». La réception suivant la diffusion du jeu à l'E3 2017 était favorable. Heather Alexandra de Kotaku a complimenté les trois modes de jeu du jeu et la bataille contre l'Egg Dragoon, bien qu'il ait senti que le défilé serait plutôt mitigé. James Galizio de TechRaptor a aussi complimenté que le combat contre l'Egg Dragoon était un combat très intéressant, mais a remarqué qu'il y avait plus de ralenti au cours de la démo pour la Nintendo Switch. Eg McGlone de Twinfinite a trouvé le mode de jeu de l'Avatar misérable, exprimant le sentiment que la gravité n'était pas à son compte dans la démo et que l'Avatar serait instantanément mis au sol après un saut. Cependant, il a trouvé le mode de jeu de Sonic (moderne) est une version plus lisse que dans Sonic Generations, avec le mécanisme d'accélération plus raffiné, tandis qu'il a aussi complimenté la direction de la progression. Alex Olney de NintendoLife était plus critique, pensant que la version démo du jeu manquait de centre et de direction, tandis qu'il a aussi appelé le mode de jeu de Sonic (moderne) « sec et ennuyeux », et que les niveaux de l'Avatar sont une « arrière-pensée ». Sonic Forces a remporté la récompense de la nomination pour le Peoples Choices au Gamescom 2017 par IGN. Au final, il est arrivé en 2nde place. La version Nintendo Switch de la démo présente beaucoup de problèmes comparée aux autres consoles. Cela inclut une plus faible FPS, qualité de texture plus faible, effets et modèles, et des résolutions plus basses. À sa sortie, Sonic Forces a reçu des critiques mitigées. Ses graphiques, sa musique et son système de création d'Avatar ont été appréciés par plusieurs critiques. Par contre, les différents styles de gameplay ainsi que l'histoire et le level design ont beaucoup été critiqués comme étant très médiocres et paresseux à certains endroits. Réception Une fois le jeu sorti, la réception a reçu des critiques mixtes. Polygon a donné à Sonic Forces la note de 5/10. Le site web a complimenté le visuel graphique, mais a critiqué les combats de boss répétitifs et a senti que le jeu n'avançait pas le design de la série. Ils ont aussi parlé de soucis au niveau du système de rangs, récompensant les joueurs de manière rapide au lieu d'explorer le niveau pour des artefacts à collecter. Les quatre réviseurs de Famitsu étaient plus positifs, donnant au jeu une note de 35/40, complimentant le système de création du personnage et la bande sonore. Heidi Kemps, en révisant Sonic Forces pour IGN, a reproché des éléments du design des niveaux du jeu, indiquant que des « pièges injustement ressentis » apparaissaient répétitivement et que les niveaux étaient relativement courts et sous-développés. En contraste de Parish, Kemps s'est amusée avec les boss « plutôt forts », particulièrement un combattu « parmi les bobines sinueuses d'un serpent géant », bien qu'elle ait souhaité qu'ils soient plus copieux. Kemps a cité que le « charme niais » l'a empêchée d'être « trop déçue » par cela. Heather Alexandra de Kotaku a écrit que le mode de jeu de Sonic moderne était « visuellement dynamique » et « le plus amusant », mais lourdement automaté et shallow, alors que Sonic classique a délivré une solide mais banale expérience de plateforme, comparé à Sonic Mania, qui est plus inventif. Alexandra a démoli les niveaux de l'Avatar en les traitant de «dissociés et confus ». Malgré tout, elle a décrit Sonic Forces comme amusant, en dépit du manque de polissement et a complimenté son « énergie infectueuse et d'exitement ». Brian Sean de Game's Informer a pareillement regardé le jeu comme « amusant » et a considéré ses contrôles et niveaux être meilleur que le reste des jeux Sonic en 3D, mais a conclu : « les jeux Sonic en 3D ne sont toujours pas là où ils devraient être, après tant de temps d'itération et d'expérimentation ». Shea a appelé Sonic classique le pire des trois personnages principaux jouables, suite aux physiques pauvres qui ont échoué dans leur émulation envers les jeux Sonic en 2D. John Linneman de Eurogamer a trouvé que Sonic Forces était bien optimisé pour la Playsation 4, sans amélioration remarquable sur Playstation 4 pro, alors que la Xbox One était « légèrement plus responsive », mais marrée par la réduction de l'image et résolution inférieure. Il a senti que jouer sur Xbox One a fourni la meilleure expérience, avec quelques « inconsistences nonchalantes » qui ont causé par des changements occassionnels en matière de résolution, mais que la version Nintendo Switch était la pire, voire pire que Sonic Lost World sur Wii U, ce qui présente des graphiques de qualité similaire. La version Windows a reçu des critiques sur des problèmes reliés à la performance impaire et des écrasements fréquents ; Sega a sorti un patch vers le jour de la sortie, qui a réparé les problèmes. Le jeu a débuté sur la charte de tous les formats nord-américain en 5ème place. Informations complémentaires *C'est un des jeux premiers jeux à être annoncé sur console Nintendo Switch. *C'est le premier jeu 3D Sonic the Hedgehog à être sorti sur Xbox One, Playstation 4 et la Nintendo Switch. *Une analyse entre les consoles de Sonic Forces a noté les différences suivantes : **La version Playstation 4 est en 1080p/60FPS sans grande amélioration sur la Playstation 4 Pro, mais si le joueur met le système en mode veille et le remet au bout d'une certain laps de temps, une performance dégradée peut être aperçue. **La version Xbox One est rendu en 720p/60FPS sur les modèles Xbox One et Xbox One S originaux et, suite à un système v-sync adaptable, une réduction graphique temporaire est aperçue. En jouant sur une Xbox One X, cette version de jeu est en rendue en 1080p/60FPS et 1800p/60FPS sur Xbox One X, dépendant du niveau joué. **La version Nintendo Switch est rendue en 720p/30FPS et sa texture est réduite, une luminosité plus simple et une géométrie parée, comparée à ses contreparties plus puissantes. *C'est le premier jeu Sonic à être sorti en Chine, depuis une compilation de quatre jeux incluant Sonic R, Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Sonic & Knuckles Collection et Sonic 3D Blast, sorti en 2001 par la défunte Matrix Interactive en Chine, suivant un long banissement d'une console de jeux imposée dans le payx. **C'est aussi le premier titre jeu Sonic en Chinois (simpllifié et traditionnel). *C'est le premier titre Sonic à être co-développé par Hardlight, qui a précédemment développé des jeux mobiles. *C'est le second titre Sonic à être en résolution 4K (Xbox One uniquement), après Sonic Mania. *Les titres de nombreux trophées sont des références aux précédents média Sonic. **« Un héros Sonic » (A Sonic Hero) doit être une référence à Sonic Heroes, **« » (Fashion Unleashed) est une référence à Sonic Unleashed ***« Infinite Possibilites » (Infinite Possibilities) est un synonymes qui réfèrence à la chanson principale de Sonic Unleashed. **« x » (Mean Egg Machine) est une référence au jeu Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. **« x » (Sonic and the Secret Stages) est une référence à Sonic and the Secret Rings. ***« x » (Courage in Hand) est une référence à la chanson principale de Sonic and the Secret Rings, Seven Rings in Hand. **« x » (Sonic EXtreme) est une référence au jeu annulé Sonic X-treme. **« x » (Reach for the Red Stars Rings) est une référence à la chanson principale de Sonic Colours, Reach for the Stars. **Bien qu'il n'y ait pas particulièrement de référence à quelque jeu Sonic the Hedgehog, « Sonic Teaches Numbers » semble être une référence au jeu éducatif Mario, Mario Teaches Typing. ***Cela pourrait faire allusion à l'École de Sonic. **« x » (Silver Moon Mania) doit faire référence à Sonic Mania. **« x » (Way Past Cool) est une référence à la chanson non-utilisée de la série télévisée Sonic the Hedgehog, Burning Way Past Cool. **« x » (Sonic Blaster) est une référence à Sonic Blast. **« x » (Sonic Jammer) est une référence à Sonic Jam. **« x » (Sonic Battler) est une référence à Sonic Battle. **« x » (Super Sonic Rescue) est une référence à Super Sonic.'' **« x » (''Freedom Fighters) est une référence aux Combattants de la Liberté, soit de la série télévisée, soit de la bande dessinée Sonic the Comic, soit de la série de bandes dessinées américaine produite par Archie Comics. *C'est le premier jeu Sonic, depuis Sonic Colours, à avoir une chanson principale. *C'est le premier titre, depuis Sonic Generations, à présenter des niveaux en chanson et le premier jeu, depuis Sonic et le Chevalier Noir, à présenter des chansons individuelles aux personnages. *Ce jeu partage des similarités avec Sonic Adventure 2. **dans les deux jeux, chaque personnage jouable a un genre unique pour la musique de leurs niveaux, fournies par Tomoya Othani. **Les deux jeux ont des niveaux qui prennent place dans un même lieu ou dans une région proche, mais avec des noms différents, comme c'est le cas pour les niveaux Sunset Heights et Park Avenue. **Dans les deux jeux, Dr. Eggman a fondé un laboratoire dans une pyramide gisant dans un milieu désertique. *''Sonic Forces'' et Sonic Rivals 2 sont les titres à avoir une couverture sur laquelle Sonic ne sourit pas. *C'est le premier titre à présenter les Wisps rouges, le Wisp ivoire et le Wisp mauve sur des consoles de salon. *C'est le troisième titre Sonic à présenter le personnage jouable tournant verticalement en boule lors d'un saut depuis Sonic CD. *C'est le premier titre Sonic en 3D à attribuer le turbo à d'autres personnages qui ne sont pas une version de Sonic (Sonic the Werehog dans Sonic Unleashed et Sonic classique dans Sonic Generations). *C'est le premier titre Sonic à présenter Shadow the Hedgehog comme personnage jouable, depuis ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006). **De plus, ce jeu marque la première fois où un personnage autre que Sonic utilise des Wisps pour se recharger ; Shadow utilise les Wisps blancs pour recharger son carburant. *C'est le premier jeu Sonic, en-dehors de la série Sonic Boom, où Colleen Villard double Miles "Tails" Prower. *Au Japon, c'est le premier jeu Sonic à avoir Kotaro Nakamura comme doubleur de Dr. Eggman, suite au décès de Chikao Otsuka, le précédent doubleur de Dr. Eggman. *L'écriture graffiti lors du trailer de Sonic Forces ressemble au précédent logo de Sonic Adventure 2, lors de la production du jeu. *C'est la seconde fois que Dr. Eggman annonce un compte-à-rebours de trois jours pour achever son œuvre, la première est dans Sonic Heroes. **C'est techniquement la première fois que Dr. Eggman a annoncé un compte-à-rebours de trois jours, tandis que dans Sonic Heroes, c'est Metal Sonic qui a écrit l'annonce. *Dans l'Episode Shadow, Shadow peut réaliser une manœuvre similaire au Light Speed Attack, une manœuvre qui consiste à ce qu'il suive un sentir de Rings à la vitesse de la lumière. *suite à la sortie du jeu, des mineurs de fichiers ont trouvé des données de Super Sonic et des T-shirts pour l'Avatar qui mettent en scène l'impopulaire « Sanic » imprimé dessus. Il est pensable que cela arrive bientôt en contenu téléchargeable. **Les médias sociaux officiels de Sonic avaient actuellement plaisanté sur ce design plusieurs mois avant la sortie du jeu, avec une bande-annonce parodique du jeu. *C'est l'un des petits jeu Sonic dans lequel les Chaos Emeralds ne jouent pas un rôle important en mode histoire. Les Chaos Emeralds apparaissent seulement quand Sonic se transforme en Super Sonic, selon les découvertes des mineurs de fichiers. *C'est le septième jeu de toute la franchise à recevoir le rang de E10+ par le ESRB. *C'est le troisième jeu principal de toute la franchise à avoir les quatre hérissons présents (Sonic, Shadow, Amy et Silver), les autres sont Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) et Sonic Generations. Galerie PS2017.JPG sonicforce.jpg p2107.JPG r2017.JPG Sonic 2017.JPG C7Ez8A7U8AA4ZxZ.jpg IMG_0008-895x375.jpg Sonic_Forces_-_Arte_Conceptual.jpg SFCH26.png SFCH22.png Sonic_Forces_E3_Trailer_Villains.png Sonic_Forces_E3_Trailer.png Bande-annonces Sonic Forces - Debut Trailer Sonic Forces - First Classic Sonic Gameplay! (Nintendo Direct Overview) Sonic Forces Custom Hero Trailer Sonic Forces - E3 Trailer Sonic Forces (2017) ~ Japan Trailer Références en:Sonic Forces es:Sonic Forces de:Sonic Forces pl:Sonic Forces ru:Sonic Forces Catégorie:Gros article Catégorie:2017 Catégorie:Jeux vidéo Catégorie:Jeux PlayStation 4 Catégorie:Jeux Xbox One Catégorie:Jeux Nintendo Switch Catégorie:Jeux PC Catégorie:Sonic Forces